


hit me baby one more time [Podfic]

by singinginmay



Category: IT (2019), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Death, Download Available, English Accent, Fix-It, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Time Loop, british accent, he gets better though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singinginmay/pseuds/singinginmay
Summary: Podfic of 'hit me baby one more time' by theappleppielifestyle.Richie reaches up a shaking hand and puts it on Eddie’s stomach.“Uhhh,” Eddie says. “Is this a bit? Is this a really inopportune bit? ‘Cause I don’t know if you’ve noticed, Richie, but this is kind of an important moment-”“What the fuck,” Richie says, not for the first or last time, and lurches forwards to hug him.(Or, Richie gets stuck in a time loop.)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24
Collections: Podfic for My Walk





	hit me baby one more time [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [hit me baby one more time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532335) by [theappleppielifestyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theappleppielifestyle/pseuds/theappleppielifestyle). 



> this was one of the first IT fics that i read after watching the film, and it was so absurdly up my street - i bloody love timeloops, mate, alright?

* * *

**Google MP3 Streaming and Download**

['hit me baby one more time [Podfic]'](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1olWPlAgpvrHI1gSo2Ivz9I8ffDHjopbM/view?usp=sharing) (71.5MB) (Length: 1:18:09)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to [theappleppielifestyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theappleppielifestyle/pseuds/theappleppielifestyle) for letting me record this, and for writing it (as well as all those other fantastic fics!)
> 
> the song used is [Baby One More Time](https://youtu.be/YPHn4xSvjNM) (what else?) by Britney Spears, performed by The Marías


End file.
